Prophecy of the Three
by Johnny
Summary: This story is based on how the Charmed ones use their powers to save innocents and how an ancient prophecy will bring them closer then ever before..
1. The Power of Three Will Set us Free...

Prolouge  
Clouds of mist, dust and sand,  
Take me to the dreaming land.  
In my mind I must foresee,  
A future planned for us sisters three...  
  
It was the early hours of the morning and Piper Halliwell lay asleep in her bed just barely. She was having trouble sleeping the past few weeks and she kept dreaming the same dream every night. In her dream she saw quick flashes of light then it went dark. She heard a voice in her dream, a voice she recognised. It was her grams talking to her, delivering her a message about Piper and her sisters future. "Prepare yourself Piper. You must prepare your sisters and yourself from the the battle of a lifetime". "How grams?, Piper asked as if she were drained of energy. Her grandmothers voice was fading, "the Book of Shadows has the answer my dear Piper, the Book of Shadows"......  
  
Chapter 1  
The power of three will set us free....  
  
Piper slowley made her way down the old wooden steps. She finally reached the bottom floor and headed for the kitchen. "Morning Phoebes" she moaned as she entered the kitchen. "Morning", Phoebe cheerfully replied. "Hey Piper are you alright"? "You look like hell". Her older sister was boiling the kettle to make herself a nice hot cup of coffee. "I'm fine Phoebe". Her younger sister was eying her suspiciosly knowing something wasn't right. Trying to change Piper's mood she asked if it were possible for the two of them to have lunch together today. "That would be great Phoebe but where's Prue"? "Uhh she had to run out early, some photoshoot or something, ohh she left this note for us". As Phoebe picked up the small white piece of paper, she felt small jolts, shocks of light run through her. This meant a premenition was about to occure. This was Phoebe's original power but recently she had been able to levitate which meant she could "fly" giving her an advantage against warlocks and other demons. She saw quick flashes of light then it was all clear. Phoebe saw her sister Prue about to be attacked by a stranger. "Phoebe, Phoebe what happened, what did you see? "It was Prue, she was about to be attacked". With a worried expression on her face Piper picked up her keys. "Let's roll"!!  
  
Down at the studio, Prue was photographing artifacts which had just been inported from Greece. They were from the ancient period when the weapons were strange and unknown to her. "Excuse me" Prue asked to a man who seemed to be an expert on the exabition, "yes miss, can I help you"? the gentleman answered in a posh sounding english accent. "I was wondering what this weapon is called, it is quiet eyecatching". "Well Miss uhhh....." "Halliwell, Prue Halliwell". As the two shook hands, the gentleman replied "My name is Johnothan Newton, I work with the British Embassy in search of ancient artifacts, and this my dear is called a wisande. Looking confused, Prue picked up the object and waved it around. "Wisande is latin for septer of wisdom. Many prophets in ancient greece used them to tell people how the gods were feeling or where they could be found if ever they were needed". "Why would someone want to find a god"?. "Well Miss Halliwell, the greek gods were extremely intellegent and many people sought out there guidance ar aid from time to time". Prue placed the septer down on the red velvet and began to photograph it. "Excuse me Miss Halliwell". Prue turned to face a man holding a piece of paper in his hand, "yes I'm Prue Halliwell" she answered politely. "I have a message here for you, the gentleman who delivered it to me asked you to read it alone and under extreme precautions". The young man handed her the note and began to walk off. "Thankyou" Prue answered. She turned to face Mr. Newton but he was knowhere to be seen. "That's strange", Prue muttered to herself. She slowely began to unfold the letter. It read, 'Miss Halliwell meet me at the back of the studio where me and a big suprise are waiting for you'. Prue looked confused and exited. She wondered who could've sent the note and who it was waiting for her at the back of the studio. She made her way to the studio exit where her suprise awaited her.  
In the meentime, Piper and Phoebe were making there way down the freeway. "Come on Piper, put the peddal to the metal". "Phoebe i'm doing a hundred kilometers okay and plus theres a huge traffic jam at those lights". "This is not good. How are we gonna get to Prue before she's attacked"? "Okay, lets just calm down". "Try and think of a spell that'll get us to Prue". Phoebe looked at her sister with thought of that knife entering Prue's back. "I got it". Phoebe looked at Piper with recognition, "what is it"? I think its something like, With the power of love and our power of two, take us to our sister, the one we call Prue, spare us her death and our dismay, take us to her by the end of this day". "Thats it"? Phoebe asked in disbelief. "Look Phoebes we don't have alot of choices right now so let me freeze time and we'll chant the spell okay". Piper raised her hands and freezed every moving thing in sight. "Okay. Now knowbody will know we have dissapeared". "Okay so how does the spell go"? Phoebe asked looking at her sister with no hope. "We have to hold hands and when we chant the spell, we have to fill our minds with thoughts about Prue okay". "Oookay, lets get this done and get to Prue before that demon or whatever gets to her first". The two sisters were holding hands chanting the spell Piper had remembered from the Book of Shadows. "With the power of love and our power of two, take us to our sister, the one we call Prue, spare us her death and our dismay, take us to her by the end of this day". Phoebe and Piper chanted the spell filling their minds with cherished, happy memories of their time together. The car began to glow a bluish kind of color and it was being spun around. The two sisters could not feel a thing. "Piperrr" Phoebe yelled". The car along with the sisters had dissapeared from the freeway just as Piper unfroze time.  
Prue had just stepped outside of the studio. In was empty, no one in sight. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. She was being watched and Prue knew it it. She was warey and walked slowely with the upmost caution. She spun around as she heard a sound but it was only a stray cat. She'd been lied to. Prue was pissed off because she'd wasted time comming outside the studio. She bagan to walk to the door she came out of as she muttered to herself. "Wait till I get my hands on that little...". Prue couldn't finish her sentance because she had been hit over the head with something, by someone. "What the"? she turned around only to see a tall dark man towering over her with a sacred looking knife in his hand. He went to slash at her with the knife but Prue lifted her hands and sent him flying back a good seven meters. He was down but only for a few seconds. "Prue Halliwell"?, the dark figure asked as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Prue Halliwell"? it asked again. Prue wasn't about to tell him anything let alone her name. "Who and what are you"?. "A warlock?, a demon?, answer me" Prue asked with much aggrovation. The hooded figure was on his legs now. "I'am...Turoxain, a bounty hunter sent here to bring back to my master the eldest of the Charmed ones". Prue was shaking as so many questions ran through her mind. What should I do?, how do I vanquish a bounty hunter?. It was obvios this being was not human but she wasn't sure as his body was covered with a large bulky black coat. He started towards her. "Stay back" Prue demanded with a horrified voice. She waved her hands but he did not move. "Ha ha witch", he mocked her. "I've blocked your powers so your defensless against me". "Now I'll have your blood and I'll be rewarded". Prue's heart pounded as she kept on trying to move the creature away from her. He advanced on her and she began to move backwards although she had backed up too far and was now up against the wall. He was only a few meters away from her. Prue felt wierd, different as if something in her body was changing. She shut her eyes not worrying about the bounty hunter in front of her. She was concious to the hunter but in her mind she was something else. She felt as if something were growing inside of her. Then it hit her. Prue opened her eyes, placed her hands facing the hunter and used her power. Prue astral projected and reappeared behind Turoxian. She tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me". He turned around only to find his face being hit by Prue's foot at full speed. "Ahh". the creature responded. "So you have more powers witch"? "Well at least you cannot use your active powers on me so you are defensless" Prue stood her ground and grinned "I don't think so" Turoxian lunged for her once again expecting to hit Prue exept Prue astroprojected out of the way and used telekinesis on him pinning him against a brick wall. "What, how"? "How can you be using your powers on me if I have blocked them"? Prue looked at the so called great bounty hunter pitifully. "With each battle against evil I fight, my powers grow and I can now finally use telekinesiss in my astral body". Turoxian knew he could break free in a short time because this was Prue's first time using this new power and it was still quit week so he would wait for the right time to attack. "Prue"? a voice she recognised called to her. Piper and Phoebe appeared behind the corner of the building. "Are you okay Prue"? Phoebe asked worrily. "I'm fine, how did you guys get to me so quickley"? Phoebe glanced at Piper. Ask the genius over there Phoebe commented with a smile. "Whose you're friend Prue"? Piper asked with a confusing look on her face. This guy was sent to catch me and take me to his master. "How did you hold him off Prue, I meen we were gone along time Phoebe shot out. "Uhh, well he kinda blocked off my powers of telekenisis so I was defensless until" ...... she broke off. Turoxian and everything else had unfrozen. The three sisters backed away. "More witches". Phoebe was confused. "Look buddy, were the charmed ones and if you don't leave us alone were seriosly gonna kick you're ass so, just go away". The bounty hunter was furious. "I will not be dictated to by a witch"!!! With a giant leap, he lunged for Phoebe with the knife aimed at her chest. "Ahhhh" the hunter yelled. "Phoebe look out", Piper screamed. Turoxian was only a meter away from Phoebe as she levatated out of the way just in time. Piper looked up at Phoebe, "uhh, Prue what now"? "Okay, well we gotta get rid of this guy but how"? Turoxian was still occupiying Phoebe who was still in the air. Lately, Phoebe had been concentrating on her levitation which gave her the advantage now. Prue glanced at Piper. "Okay I think I got it". Piper looked at Prue worrily. "Well he said that he blocked my powers". Piper looked at her sister, "and how does that help us Prue"? "Well the other night in the Book of Shadows, I found a binding spell grams wrote in there during her days as protector of innocents". "Grams", Piper muttered to herself, remembering her dream. As soon as this was over, she'd go home and look in the Book of Shadows, she didn't think she should tell her sisters and Leo just yet, she figured it was a wierd dream. Piper's thoughts were interupted by Phoebe's cry for help as she was hurling toward the ground. Phoebe had been hit and her sisters turned to her aid. Piper immediatly froze time in the blink of a second and Prue ran under Phoebe and caught her Just in the nick of time. "Ohh", Phoebe said with a thud as she and Prue hit the ground not quite comfortablly. "Uhh, thanks guys", Phoebe announced, quick to get to her feet as Turoxian was still frozen along with everything in time. Piper ran toward Phoebe and asked if she was alright. They all were finally reunited as Prue told her two younger sisters the spell which would vanquish the bounty hunter. "Why don't I just blow him up?" Piper suggested, Prue looked at her. "Piper, oyu know I have full faith in your power and you could probably take this gut out, but i think our individual powers alone isnt enough to take him". "This time,   
we need a spell". Piper gave her the face you make when you understand something and memorised the words which made up the spell. "Ok", Phoebe said, "This is it". Prue looked at Piper and nodded. With a wave of her hand, Piper unfroze time and Turoxian was moving again. The three sisters were all scared but held eachothers hand tightly as they chanted the spell. "Invoke thee, the Charmed Ones find, with these sacred shackles this evil you'll bind". From the sun above comes blinding light, these sacred chains you cannot fight"!! With that, Turoxian burst into flames and slowely melted away. "Well that's my daily excercise out the day", Phoebe commented. They all smiled and began to walk away. "Let's get the hell outta here", Prue said...  



	2. Revealations

~Chapter Two  
  
Revelations...  
  
As soon as they got home, Prue announced that she'd get the Book of Shadows and her sisters should check themselves for wounds. Piper thought to herself, Prue always worried about her sisters, she always put herself and Phoebe before anything unlike the time they went to the future and Prue owned Buckland's. No on knew who Piper was, but Piper ignored it, they had vowed to eachother to make sure their futures didn't turn out like that. Piper headed towards the kitchen, Phoebe already in there cleaning up a small cut on her left arm. "Jees, Leo would come in handy right about now". As if to hear her plea, Leo apperaed with a smile behind the love of his life. Piper looked into his eyes and exchanged smiles with him. God she loved him... "Leo"!!! Phoebe yelled as Piper waked toward him, kissing him passionatley. "Hey" Piper greeted him, "Are you alright"? he asked with concern. "Were fine. Why do you ask"? Leo looked at Phoebe's cut and healed it for her. "You know Leo, every house needs one of you in them" Phoebe joked. Then he was seroius again. "Your encounter this morning, I was worried, that's all". Piper looked at him and relaxed, "Ohh honey were ok, we barbequed his ass". "Extra crispy", Phoebe added.  
  
"Do you know what kind of demon he..." "His name was Turoxian" Prue interupted. Leo's eye-browes squished up, again with concern in his eyes. "A bounty hunter, actually" Prue also added. She placed the Book of Shadows on the kitchen bench with a page opened up titled "Turoxian".  
  
They all began reading, "Turoxian, a demon bounty hunter, has no particular special powers, very fast and skilled. Blah, blah, blah" Phoebe pointed out. Prue turned to Leo, "What I don't get is that he was able to block my powers, well the ones I used on him first anyway". "He did?" Piper asked, "but how?, I thought only the strongest of demons were immune to our powers"!. "Well look here" Leo said and pointed to a chapter on Turoxian. "It says that Turoxain only works for his master, an upper level demon named "Phalanx", not you average demon. He lives on a different plaine and reality which is why no other witch has been able to vanquish him. It was said that one witch came close to finding a pathway to the reality which Phalanx exsisted but was killed by Turoxian before she could do it. Rumours are that her plans still remain on earth today". Phoebe looked up from her cut and said "Well what did he want with Prue then"? "I'm not sure but I know someone that might" and said his goodbyes and orbed away, to consult with the elders. "So what do we do now?" Piper asked. "Well first things first, I've gotta get these photos delivered to Buckland's but then, I will come home and we will check this thing out some more okay". With that, Prue headed to the door, Phoebe followed her. Piper was about to follow them until some of the pages in the Book of Shadows began to magically turn themselves. "Ookay", Piper said and walked closer to the book.  
  
A page came up she'd never seen before. It was titled "Prophecy of the Three". She thought it looked strange becuase the pages were almost glowing. She began reading. "Prophecy of the Three, a great test which is layed out before the greatest of all witches ever to excist, The Charmed Ones". The Three magical witches will be judged by the higher powers in order to see fit that they can work as a team and protect innocents, no matter the number and conditions". "Prue, Phoebe"!!! Piper yelled, grabbed the book and headed for the door but Prue had already left and Phoebe was sitting on the couch, watching television. Phoebe looked over to Piper and said "What is it?", "Phoebe, turn that off, you might wanna come look at this". Phoebe looked and read what her sister had discovered and bit her lower lip. "We have to tell Prue", Phoebe said. "Im gonna try her cell", Piper said, heading for ther phone. "Uhh, Piper", Piper faced Phoebe who was holding Prue's cell in her hand. "Dammit", Piper cursed. All of a sudden, Piper remembered the dreams she had been having the past few days about her grams telling her to look in the Book of Shadows. "The battle of a lifetime" Piper whispered under her breath. Somehow, Phoebe had just heard that and asked what she meant. Piper and her sister sat on their couch as Piper began to tell Phoebe about her dreams.  
  
Back at the scene where the sisters had vanquished Turoxian, there was a big charcoal mark on the floor which outlined his body when they had vanquished him. The smoke was little but still there. The city began to rumble, as if a mini earthqake were occuring. On top of where Turoxian's remains lay, in the air a red and yellow sphere began to glow, a portal was opening up and a lifeform was released from it. Definatley demon. The creature, shrouded in mist began walking and saw the remains of his fallen brother. "Those witches will pay for what they did to you, brother", he vowed to himself. He spotted something else besides his oppressors remains on the ground. It was blood. Phoebe's blood. He ran his finger though it and licked it. "The blood of a witch is always a good for my diet" he laughed. "Now I have her scent, I will not fail my masters plan once I track her, find her and...". He could'nt finish as someone was approching the area. He sunk into a portal in the ground.  
  
In her office at Buckland's, Prue was having problems of her own. The photos she had taken were damaged. She did not know how but she did care, her ass was on the line here. There was no way she could go back to the expidition and take more now, her boss was expecting them in ten minutes. "Great", she mumbled to herself. "First I'm attacked by a demon bounty hunter, now I'm going to be attacked by my boss plus, get fired"!! There was no way she could get out of this one Prue believed. "Maybe", Prue began to wonder. Maybe magic could help her, she thought. It had helped her before, even though magic for personal gain was prohibited she figured it would be okay just this time. Prue had some photocopied pages from the Book of Shadows in her safe. She opened it and looked for one that would help her now. "Got it" she said with a smile on her face. She memorised it and set out the damaged photos over her desk and the spell. "Fate gone wrong I will correct, replace these wrongs and be made perfect". After she'd finished, the photograph's began glowing a purple colour and were replaced. "Nothing like a little magic to save your wiccan butt" Prue said and locked up her pages, gathered her photos and left.  
  
Back at the manor, Piper and Phoebe eagerly waited for Prue to come home. Piper espically was waiting for Leo to tell them what the elders had to say. So she occupied herself by making herself and Phoebe some iced-tea. She placed the two glasses onto a small tray and entered the dining area where Phoebe was seated, looking hastily outside of the window. Phoebe thought of all the adventures she and her sisters had experienced, since beccoming witches and their duty to protect innocents whenever needed. Her life was going no-where, or so she thought. She figured, okay she'd graduated from university but Prue had a successful job working at Buckland's and Piper. Piper had achieved the most. Piper had gotten married which gave Phoebe her first brother in-law, but Leo was like family before they were married. Piper also owened a very popular club called P3 where the girls always went, after kicking some seroius demon ass. Phoebe made a promise to herself. From this day forward she was going to live everyday to the fullest, or the the biggest extent she could. Piper placed her a glass of cool iced-tea on the table and then again for herself. Piper studied Phoebe, "Wotcha lookin' at?". Phoebe turned around, "I was just thinking about some stuff". Piper sipped her drink. "Like what?". "Just about my life, you know, where I'm heading". "Phoebe, you don't need to worry, your life is gonna be fine". Phoebe smiled and took a mouthful of her iced-tea. "The main thing is", Piper began, "is that we tell Prue about what we found". "And about your dreams", Phoebe added. "Why didn't you tell us about them?". Piper was expecting that if it came to this, her sisters would want an explanation.  
  
This time was now. "Phoebe, to tell you the truth, I really didn't think it was anything to worry about I meen, it was just a dream". "Yeah", Phoebe agreed, "well it's no more scary movies and popcorn before bed for you anymore, missy" Phoebe said. The two sisters laughed, something they had not been doing alot of lately. "Well if anything comes outta this, like more demons" Piper began, "I'll just blow em' up". Phoebe swallowed another mouthful of Piper's delisious beverage. "Who says you get to vanquish the next demon?" she playfully argued. "I'm your older sister, I get privilages". Piper began to laugh, again but she wasnt suspecting this. "I don't think so" Phoebe said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Piper's face. "Ohh, your gonna get it now, you little witch" Piper said and she grabbed her ammo which was really a pillow and threw it a Phoebe, hitting her on the back. "Speak for youself", Phoebe fired another pillow at Piper, hitting the couch. The two sisters had regained their youth for a few minutes and they both felt it as they laughed true, joyous amounts of happiness. The sisters had become just a little bit closer that afternoon... 


	3. Close Calls

~Chapter Three  
  
Close Calls...  
  
Prue was driving home, eager to catch up on her reading. Most people would think a girly magazine or the newspaper but when Prue said she had to read, it meant a huge book filled with all kinds of magical spells and information on demons and all sorts of nasties. She was going over the limit and was too busy thinking about this mornings events. Another car came out of nowhere and Prue saw it in the corner of her eye. Leo orbed into Prue's car and orbed them away, car and all!. The ended up in some alley where no-one would see them. If he had orbed them directly to the maynor, they would risk being exposed. "Leo, what the hell just happened?" Leo exhaled deeply form the close call. "You were about to be hit by another car and lucky I got here in time otherwise who know what would of happened". "Thankyou Leo, what would we do without our gardian angel, and new brother in-law?", Prue smiled. "Prue, I spoke to the elders and they told me some very interesting things about this bounty-hunter Turoxian. Apparently he works for a dmeon Phalanx, yes. But the thing is, he is from the past", Leo added. Prue looked confused and asked Leo if he meant Turoxian or Phalanx and when Leo told her he was reffering to both of them, Prue headed home with Leo with her.  
  
Phoebe sat on the front steps and looked into the grey, asshen sky. A storm was comming, she could feel it in her bones. But she was more worried about Prue right now. She was meant to be home at leats an hour ago and still no call, no word, no nothing. A crack of thunder took her mind off that. She saw Prue's car up the street and was relieved to see her, with Leo? Maybe somehitng happened, Phoebe thought. The time for explanations would come soon anyway. She went inside the house and informed Piper that Prue was home, safe. Prue and Leo came in the front door only to see Piper and Phoebe standing in the hallway, concerned. "Are you ok, Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Yah, if I wasnt nearly killed this afternoon". Another crack of thunder was heard. "What?!?" Piper asked. Leo stepped in, "Someone nearly ran Prue off of the road this afternoon. If I didn't get her out of there she could of been seriosly injured." Prue smirked, "He saved me". Phoebe smiled, "The perfect brother in-law". The rain was really comming down and they headed into the kitchen to discuss things, more seriosly. "You sure your okay, Prue?" Piper asked. "Just need a warm bath and a few asprins", Prue said searching the cupboards for them. Piper could tell Prue was mad at something. "What's wrong Prue?" she asked her sister while Phoebe was fixing some tea. Leo had gone into another room which left the to talk. Phoebe looked at Piper as if to tell her that they should tell their sister Prue, about Piper's dreams. "You guys want to really know what I'm thinking?, someone or somehting out there, is after me!" Prue said with her hands raised. BOOM! thunder striked again. Phoebe felt a little light headed, strange like the time she recieved he powers. "Guys, calm down okay. It's been a long day. Maybe we should just stay in tonight" Leo suggested. "Who's hungry?" Piper asked, trying to change the subject. They all smiled and Piper took that as a yes. 


End file.
